metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Suit
Merge I think that we should merge this page with the rest of the suit pages, most of them are way to short and we could make a much better page if it was merged, please leave your opinion. JosephK19 09:39, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :No. We should not merge it. It is a article by itself. Information from it can be copied to other pages but this one should remain separate. By the way since the argument is no longer just between me and fastlizard I might as well put it here. Is the suit organic? For, it gets corrupted by phazon in Prime and unlike machines that get corrupted it changes appearence. If it wasn't organic how does it get replicated by the X? If you have anything to say please post it. Metroidhunter32 21:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Never mind about posting it here it is now under Watercooler. Metroidhunter32 00:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Abililities Would someone plz add which game(s) this suit's abilities appeard in thx. Weight Does anyone know the weight of her armor? 173.49.58.189 (talk) 02:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I've made a rough estimate, based on comparative weights in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The difference in weight between Samus and Zero Suit Samus is roughly the same as the difference between Jigglypuff and Ivysaur, which is about 15-20lb in the Pokémon series, giving us the lower limit. In Brawl, Ivysaur is the same weight as Lucario, though in the Pokémon series, Lucario weighs about 90lb more than Ivysaur, giving us our upper limit. This means that the Power Suit weighs about 15-120lb. "Rough estimate" was kind of an understatement... Someone must know the exact figure. Penguinof '' 14:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :It probably varies somewhat depending on the specific model of the Suit. There is a weight in Metroid II that could apply to either Samus+suit or just the suit, and that weight is 90kg or approximately 200 lbs. The interesting thing is that the Morph Ball seems considerably lighter than the bipedal suit, which suggests that it sends some of the suit's mass "somewhere else".--AdmiralSakai 18:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Separate suit, or same suit all along? Why does the page say there are two separate Power Suits? I mean, we all know that the Power Suit has a link with Samus and has biological components, "fusing" her with it, as proven by Fusion. It is a second skin for her, and she has the ability to activate it at will. So why do we think the Power Suit was destroyed in Zero Mission and that she had to get a whole new one entirely? That does not make sense to me. No, I'm convinced that is the same suit, revitalized. As Metroid Prime shows, the suit is capable of malfunctioning. A good jolt in the beginning of the game disables a lot of the upgrades she had acquired. If that is the case, then why is it not possible that the crash in Zero Mission disabled her suit as well? Official sources say she's working outside of her suit, the phrasing meaning that it's intended to be the same one. The Chozo relic most likely reactivated the suit. Indeed, when you acquire it, it is not called a brand new, ancient suit - it is the "fully powered suit," and you see the upgrades taking effect instead of automatically working. It is the same suit, reawakened at optimum capacity. Besides, since the suit is basically integrated with her, wouldn't the complete destruction of the suit equate to her death? This is shown in the game over animations of Zero Mission, Super and Fusion. And if it weren't the same suit, we wouldn't keep hearing about how the suit she wears was designed specifically and only for her, plus there's the integration process. I doubt it's as simple as taking an abandoned suit. That's not the technology. Remember, she has always had a connection with her suit. 23:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) EARTH SHATTERING NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw a video on YouTube of the MOM demo, and it shows the Power Suit and how it activates. Apparently the lights on the back of the Zero Suit flash before she fires a blast from the chest sigil and the Power Suit materializes onto her. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 13:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Suit That Other M pic is not the Power Suit 'cause if you watch the GT E3 2010: Show Floor Gameplay Part I (cam) vid, you'll see when Samus is having her flashback when she worked with Adam, she's wearing the Metroid Prime Power Suit. Dr.Pancake 21:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-metroid-other/700734?type=flv As you can barely see, that is the Power Suit from Other M. The ones in those two pics could be an upgraded version though, but from what I'm seeing that is not the Power Suit. Dr.Pancake 03:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Galactic Federation Power Suit Should a page on the GF Power Suit be created, or should there even be any mention of the GF Power Suit in this article? After the battle with the Deleter, Samus mentions "Galactic Federation Power Suit." Metroid Fan 16:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Definitely needs an article or a mention. We even have development concept art for it, conveniently. Dazuro 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Space Pirate poison? The intro says it lets her survive water, space, and space pirate poison. Uh, what? Am I missing something here? Dazuro 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Clearly. 18:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Care to elaborate on that? Dazuro 23:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Curious Is it just me, or does the helmet of the Power Suit look a lot more spacious in Other M than in the Prime games? Like there's more room from the front of her face in Other M? Great Mara 01:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The helmet in Other M is more realistic. The previous Metroid games seem to have taken the head design and drew it out in a circle, rather than giving Samus' head a more oval look like a realistic human being. Metroid Fan 01:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) More realistic? Nay. The Prime games helmet are just fine. Dr.Pancake 02:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) It's all opinion. It is my opinion that the Other M helmet is more realistic, less rounded than the Prime trilogy's. Compare Samus' helmet when she looks side ways. Metroid Fan 15:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Samus only has one suit. I don't know were people are getting this idea that Samus has had two different custam made suit. Didn't Sakamoto make a comment in an interview about how she was regaining her resolve at the end of Zero Mission and not getting a new suit?Ether101 Prime 17:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hard to say, considering that the suit can not only appear and disappear into thin air but also spontaneously maniphest new equipment and alter its mechanics automatically. I don't know what happened to the original suit in ZM- i.e. whether it was physically destroyed and then replaced by the Ruins Test, or whether the Ruins Test merely restored Samus's ability to summon the thing. However, the suit she gets after facing the Test is compatible with more Chozo technology than the old one. Whether that means she got a new suit or the RT fixed the old one, I have no idea.--AdmiralSakai 18:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Continuity Error Theory I have a theory about why Samus' suit never seems to retain its upgrades from game to game. What if all of the abilities already exist as data inside the suit but need a physical object to power them? For example, the Missile data already is within the suit, but Samus must get the Missile Tanks to activate them. In Metroid Fusion, Samus' upgrades were taken away completely and she needed toget the data uploaded to her suit again. One other theory, her suit could also change its functions automatically, which would explain its different appearaces throughout the series, such as visor shape. This would also explain how things like Super missiles and the Grapple Beam work differently in seperate games. I hoep it makes sense. Bossbeater 03:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) What would prevent Samus from simply bringing the physical objects with her from planet to planet? They would already need to be stored in the suit to function, and the tactical advantage of starting a mission with, say, the Screw Attack or Plasma Beam would more than justify whatever added effort would be required to move the arifacts from place to place in Samus's ship. However, your theory does explain quite nicely how the suit changes aesthetic appearance- it "evolves" as time goes on, presumably to increase its effectiveness. Since the suit is shown to be able to materialize and dematerialize, it is easy to see how it could alter its configuration by masniphesting in a slightly different way.--AdmiralSakai 14:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) An added note: In Super, Samus probably de-activated her upgrades in her ship because she didn't expect to meet any enemies any time soon, but in the rush of trying to save the Baby, she forgot to put the upgrades back, and they vanished from her Suit. Conveniently, the Chozo had put copies of these abilities on Zebes, and more, which worked differently from Metroid II. For example, in 2 the Beams never stacked, and in Super they did. But, she gained them back in the end. In the Fusion cutscene, Samus was in the Varia, and so she probably deactivated the Gravity Suit before that (conveniently, as the Gravity Suit would have allowed the SA-X much more armor!!). 02:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) This is clearly speculation, and you're not the first to think of this. The reason for Samus not retaining her upgrades she acquired from previous titles is because of something called bag of spilling. As for appearance, it has to do with different artists or styles. It has nothing to do with continuity, or lack thereof. Metroid Fan 19:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :My favorite theory is that she sells her equipment (priceless artifacts of ancient alien civilizations) for beer money. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Life energy? What kind of energy does Samus' Power Suit run on? I think it may run on Samus' life energy, which would explain why Samus gets hurt when the suit gets damaged, and Metroids are able to drain her suit's energy which also suggests that it runs on Samus' life energy. What does everyone else think? Am I right?Fang™ 08:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes and no. I highly, highly doubt that a regular or even genetically-enhanced human could hold nearly the power levels required to run that entire suit, and I don't think Samus herself is even technically hurt when it takes damage. But I also think that the energy is "life energy", just derived from another- mechanical- source. The Chozo obviously had a great deal of familiarity with the stuff, and as you said Metroids can sap her suit's power but haven't been seen to feed off of other mechanical devices with different power sources. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 14:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Suit failure in Other M This article says the Power Suit was weakened at the time the Freeze Gun shot hit her, which IMO is false. Rather, I would say it was fully operational at that time. While Samus first did have some "conflicting emotions" about killing the Metroid, she dispatched those doubts and decided to kill the creature, thereby resolving her emotional conflict and putting the focus back on using her equipment. This is explicitly shown by the visor turning opaque only moments before the suit failed. The theory depicted in the article also doesn't explain why she fell down in pain and needed some time to recover. My theory (which I admit may be false) is that the shot hit some critical part of the suit like the Speed Booster thrusters, causing it to fail. RAGe 06:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Split If someone is up for it, I think this article needs to be split/moved. This subject should be named "Chozo Power Suit", "Power Suit" should discuss all types of powered suits, as the name has been used in the series to refer to some Hunter armor, Galactic Federation Power Suits, etc. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 00:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I guess I'm for it. Generally, I would want to link to something like the Wikipedia powered armor page, but as the Metroid suit share a lot of commonalities not found in other franchises' powered armor, I think a technical page would be within our mandate. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 00:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Is this split referring to: *An article for all powered armour in the games? (Weavel, Samus, GF, PED, Ghor etc) *The basic power suit which Samus has in Prime and Zero Mission (could be called Power Suit) *Samus' Powered armour as a whole (could be called Samus Aran's Power Suit) Furthermore should all of these topics receive articles? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Figuring out exactly how the suit functions. Okay so we know the suit is bonded somehow to her DNA, it looks like the suit somehow uses DNA to form itself and its various function. When, in Fusion, she gets infused with Metroid DNA, her suit's appearance shifts to look more like a Metroid. It seems to remember any physical change or damage to it. Take the start of Metroid Prime, Samus is slammed against a wall so hard that many of her suit's systems go offline. In Zero Mission, she crashed her ship, while she was shown deactivating her suit, this was just before noticing the space pirate ships around her. It is safe to assume she reactivated her suit before impact to protect herself, but the crash damaged her suit so badly that it ceased to function. She cant simply reform the damaged systems, so it appears damage to the suit also changes whatever is in her DNA that the suit bases itself off of. Also, the Ing were able to steal various functions of her suit. Ing possess hosts by bonding with them on a molecular level. Its safe to assume that while the Energy Controller kept the Ing from possessing her, thier ability to bond molecularily was enough to "steal" the code sections of her DNA that had the suit functions stored in them. A similar thing happened with the X-parasites. When the X infected Samus, the Federation scientists had to surgically removed the majority of her armor prevent spread of infection and to be able to properly administer the infusion. These pieces of the suit reformed back together around the X into full function again. X-parasites use the hosts DNA to form itself into a exact clone. Then later it actually managed to asexually reproduce and form into 10 SA-X clones. All of these clones had full functioning power suits. Metroid Prime managed to steal the "Phazon" suit upgrade as well as copy many of her suit's basic functions, but this was not a normal suit, the suit was Dark Samus's body and she didnt form anything around her. i think the reason Dark Samus and the X parasite were so different is because Metroid Prime only managed to steal the Phazon suit code and copy just enough of Samus's DNA to get her suits basic functions and her basic form. So she didnt get as much of Samus's genetic code or suit to be able to get all of its functions, unlike the SA-X. A final minor example is the Power Trooper space pirates you face in Metroid Prime, they use reverse engineered copies of your weapons and the weapons appear bonded to them as thier entire form glows with the energy of the weapons. Conclusion for this part is: The Suit uses the wearer's DNA as a blueprint so any changes to that effect the suit, conversly, any alterations to its physical form changes the DNA. Formation of the suit is a hard part for me to understand and explain, but somehow she is able to form the suit around herself. She is the only one shown to be able to activate and deactivate her suit, its probable that the SA-X could as well, just didnt because it had no reason to. Dark Samus on the other hand, the suit seemed to be her body, making it impossible to deactivate it. Im guessing, due to Chozo augmentations, Samus has some ability to generate massive amounts of energy. Enough to make that energy into solid matter as well as power her weapons. In the universe of Metroid, this isnt too far fetched. The Luminoth's energy controller itself seemed to just be a ball of energy, yet it served a specific function, to ABSORB other energy. Basically the somehow made a item of pure energy function as a near limitless battery. The Luminoth were noted to have been visited by the Chozo and learned much from them. So the ability to make energy function exactly like matter and to form into complex systems is not beyond the Chozo's ability. How Samus manages to generate this amount of power is unknown. I first suspected her Zero Suit of being an emitter, but in fusion she is wearing what appears to be a sports bra and spandex gym shorts, not the Zero Suit. So she is capable of generating the Power Suit nomatter what she is wearing. The Chozo were observed to be able to generate and control large amounts of energy in Metroid Prime. The Chozo ghosts that attack you are made up of pure energy and are capable of firing highly damaging energy blasts at you. When Samus forms into her Morph Ball state, she seems to become made of pure energy. In the Prime series you can see between the two sections of the ball and note that there is only a sphere of energy inside. This isnt unheard of, in Hunters we are introduced to Sylux who has stolen a prototype Federation power armor based on reverse engineered designs of Samus's suit. His "Morph" form also turns him into a sphere of energy with two frames around him. Because he was able to "steal" this suit, it is highly improbable that his suit is DNA bonded like Samus's. Conclusion for this part is: Due to the Chozo DNA augmentation, Samus is capable of generating and controlling enough energy to make that energy form into materials that function like solid matter, complex machines, organic sections, or turn herself into energy. The limit of this is unknown as she has no problem forming and powering any upgrade she aquires. Energy Tanks may give her additional power to anything she wants, but its implied that they are only suit attachments that boost her shields. Not sure if this helps with the function, but the process of activation/deactivation appears to be concious. In Fusion, she lost conciousness after being infected, but her suit did not deactivate. While she suit does deactivate upon a game over, these are noncanon, and can be explained by her running out of energy to sustain the suit, allowing for a lethal hit, or that she powers the suit with some kind of "life" energy. For the sake of this post I am not considering Other M to be canon. I know Yoshio Sakamoto has stated that Other M is canon (and claiming that it invalidated the Prime series). But Other M has too many canonical errors with other non-Prime games. These canonical errors include the suits function (like showing that her Zero Suit is indeed the emitter for her Power Suit, yet Fusion shows that she can generate her Power Suit without the Zero Suit) Spirits...? In the opening paragraph of the article, it says that Samus lost her spirit, therefore she could not rearm her Power Suit, as shown here. After being attacked by Space Pirates and left stranded, Samus lost her spirits and was unable to summon the suit. After completing the Ruins Test, her fighting spirit is restored and her Power Suit is upgraded. Was this ever confirmed, or is this theory? I've always assumed that the Suit's activation abilities were damaged in the crash. 15:48, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :See question #25 of this Q&A with Yoshio Sakamato. :Sakamoto: "For Samus to remain connected with the Power Suit requires mental energy unfathomable to an ordinary person. In situations like this when she is under pressure, indeed, even Samus is unable to concentrate her mental energy. However, when Samus completes the trial of the spirit of the mural (God of War), she regains her strong force of will and can successfully integrate with the Legendary Power Suit." :AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 06:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Stop Re-adding mistakes. The powersuit cannot be powered by willpower, it simply cannot be true. In metroid 4, the suit is shown being used despite samus being unconcious. If someone is unconcious, they cannot use willpower to keep the suit active. In metroid prime 3, the suit is shown being used despite samus being unconcious. If someone is unconcious, they cannot use willpower to keep the suit active. Metroid Fusion was released before zero mission, facts set by fusion cannot be ignored simply because someone changed their mind. Both fusion and prime 3 have disproven the idea that the suit requires willpower to function, continously going against established fact does nothing helpful. :As I explained in an earlier edit summary, both of your examples could potentially be explained by the effects of the X or Phazon infecting Samus. Even setting that aside, more recent media takes precedence over older material; there's a reason we don't insist that Ridley is "the original life form of the planet Zebes" like the Metroid manual claims. A developer statement and confirmation in the most recent game in the series should be plenty of evidence that the Power Suit is indeed fueled by willpower. BearborgADMIN (talk) 00:09, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :"more recent media takes precedence over older material" actually, it's the other way around. :Older media does not simply become invalid because someone changed their mind or decides to not adhere to established fact. Once set, facts in stories are hard to get around, simply ignoring them does not undo their creation. ::I think the creators behind most long-running series would disagree with you. Superman no longer solves problems by spinning the Earth backwards to rewind time. The Star Wars series recently expunged decades of spin-off works from the canon. Whatever you might think about the validity of retcons, it's clear that Nintendo's stance is that the Power Suit is fueled and maintained by willpower. Metroid's canon is ultimately controlled by Nintendo, and the point of this wiki is only to report the facts of the canon accurately. BearborgADMIN (talk) 15:29, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::"I think the creators behind most long-running series would disagree with you" That doesn't matter. ::"Metroid's canon is ultimately controlled by Nintendo" They can create media, but they cannot undo the creation of facts. Wishing away established fact doesn't work, nor does trying to overwrite previous work. ::"point of this wiki is only to report the facts of the canon accurately" Then stop trying to prevent people from doing so.